1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus which performs preview displaying of an image to be printed on a print medium, a display control method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a print preview function that is used for allowing a user to confirm a print result before performing printing (i.e., refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-160388). The user can confirm the print result before performing printing using the print preview function so that unintended printing can be prevented and costs of print failure can be reduced.
In a serial-scan type inkjet printer, streaks due to unevenness may be generated between regions (i.e., bands) through which a print head passes in one scan. Even when the print medium is conveyed according to a theoretical designed value, the streaks may be generated due to density between the bands becoming high when ink bleeding is easily generated in the print medium, and the density between the bands becoming low when ink bleeding is hardly generated in the print medium. To solve such an issue, there is a method for increasing, if the density between the bands becomes high, a conveyance amount of the print medium for each scan as compared to a reference conveyance amount. Further, if the density between the bands becomes low, the conveyance amount of the print medium for every scan is decreased as compared to the reference conveyance amount. The above-described streaks can thus be reduced by adjusting the conveyance amount.
However, if the function of adjusting the conveyance amount is used, a print range of an image to be printed becomes long or short in a conveyance direction as compared to when the adjustment function is not used. Conventionally, when the adjustment function is used, print previewing is performed similarly as when the adjustment function is not used. The print range to be displayed in a print preview thus becomes different from the actual print range.